finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XII boss)
Gilgamesh is an Elite Mark in Final Fantasy XII petitioned by Montblanc. The hunt can be undertaken after the storyline events in Draklor Laboratory are complete. Gilgamesh is found in the Lhusu Mines and is fought twice. The first is on the bridge just to the west of the Gate Crystal, in an homage to the "Clash on the Big Bridge" (which is also the name of the hunt) from Final Fantasy V; a reworked version of the iconic theme plays during both fights. Gilgamesh escapes after defeat, and the player must find the Site 11 Key and venture deep into the mine to Site 7. During the second fight Gilgamesh's HP is triple what he previously had, and his stats are raised. To get deeper into the mines the player must complete the hunt for Antlion, after which the Site 11 Key appears in the Hunters' Camp in Phon Coast, on the ground next to a Fallen Bhujerban. Clan Primer Hunt 40: Battle on the Big Bridge :Petitioner: Montblanc :Petitioner's Location: Rabanastre/Clan Hall *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of the Ancient Man of Mystery (Rank VII). The petitioner is Montblanc in the clan hall in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt accepted. Montblanc tells you that an individual has wagered his sword in combat with the Ancient Man of Mystery and lost. This mysterious adversary is to be found on a bridge somewhere in the Lhusu Mines.'' *''Gave chase to Gilgamesh, yet he escaped. You must find out where he hides and confront him once again!'' *''Gilgamesh defeated in the depths of the Lhusu Mines! Report to Montblanc in the clan hall.'' *''Hunt reported. But just who was Gilgamesh, and why did he yearn so for a sword? No wonder they call him the Ancient Man of Mystery!'' Bestiary entry :Classification: Elite Mark :Genus: ??? Stats Battle First encounter Gilgamesh and his dog Enkidu begin the battle buffed and Gilgamesh's positive statuses renew whenever he pulls out a sword. His attacks only damage one party member at a time. When Gilgamesh's HP is left around 40%, he draws an imitation of Zidane Tribal's Orichalcum from Final Fantasy IX, and the party has the opportunity to steal his first Genji set: Genji Shield and Genji Gloves. After Gilgamesh's HP drops close to 30% he will pull out his replica of the Tournesol. After every cutscene the player can steal more items from Gilgamesh. Stealing from Gilgamesh in both battles is the only way to get a complete set of Genji equipment. There are five phases one can steal from him. The first three phases are Potions. The scenes that will play following the battle differ depending on whether the player defeats Enkidu before Gilgamesh loses 20% HP or doesn't kill Enkidu before then. Strategy Before the fight the player should buff with protective spells; a Gate Crystal is located before entering the bridge. When the fight begins the party should dispel both Gilgamesh and Enkidu's positive statuses. If the party has the Nihopalaoa accessory, the player can use it to sleep Enkidu, then oil him and fry him with Fire-elemental spells. The party will have an advantage if they defeat Enkidu first. Because Gilgamesh's positive statuses renew the player can set up gambits to dispel them. Second encounter Gilgamesh and Enkidu again enter the battle buffed, and Gilgamesh again regains his buffs whenever he pulls out a new sword. This time Gilgamesh uses status inflicting magicks, such as: *Lv.2 Sleep *Lv.3 Disable *Lv.4 Break Gilgamesh's standard attacks are strong, as his stats have increased since the first battle. His attacks chain often. When about 30% of his HP is drained, Gilgamesh will use his special attack, Bitter End, and has chance of inflicting Sap to the party. Once the party has drained 60% of Gilgamesh's HP he draws out the Tournesol replica, and the party can steal the Genji Helm. The player needs to do this before having drained about 70% of his HP, because then Gilgamesh will pull out a replica of the Wyrmhero Blade; saying "Quake, mortals! You face the blade of legend!", and erects a paling. During this period Gilgamesh can be lethal: his attacks can chain up to 12 hits, meaning, once his attack connects, the character is dead. His special attacks are replaced by Monarch Sword and his paling fades after he executes Monarch Sword twice. After Gilgamesh's paling fades the player can steal the remaining piece of Genji equipment: Genji Armor. After defeating him, a cutscene will follow as the party leaves the battlefield (the cutscene varies depending on who is the party leader). As per the first encounter, the scenes that will play following the battle differ depending on whether the player defeats Enkidu before Gilgamesh loses 20% HP or doesn't kill Enkidu. Strategy There is a Save Crystal before Gilgamesh, and the player should buff the party before engaging. If the party members' levels are prime numbers, they'll have more advantages during the fight. If the party's levels are divisible by 2, 3 or 4, the player should set Remedy or Esunaga gambit. The player can also purchase the Black Belt accessory, which gives immunity to Disable. If the party is on an optimal level, the members are immune to the spells, but Gilgamesh will still waste time casting them. Any level that isn't an even number and isn't divisible by three is great for this purpose. The party should first dispel Gilgamesh's and Enkidu's buffs and focus the party's attacks on Enkidu. If the party's level is set on prime number they will have more time defeating Enkidu, and if not, they can use the Nihopalaoa trick to sleep Enkidu, then oil it and fry it with Fire spells. A good trick is to use Flame Staff, or other weapon with affinity to Fire, to deal increased damage. Before defeating Enkidu, players can steal Hell-Gate's Flame from it, required in making the Tournesol. After defeating Enkidu, the player should ensure the party has Vanish, or Protect. Every time he pulls out a different sword the party should dispel his positive statuses. To make stealing items easier the player can activate the Steal gambit on one or even all characters and disable the gambit when stealing is no longer needed. Report and reward *10,000 gil *Masamune (Excalipur in Zodiac versions) :Note: In the Zodiac versions, the Masamune can still be acquired from a treasure in the room where Gilgamesh is fought the second time. It is possible to acquire the Masamune even during the battle. Defeating Gilgamesh unlocks his sprite in the Sky Pirate's Den in the PlayStation 2 versions, and awards the "Master Swordsman" trophy in The Zodiac Age. Gallery Gilgamesh_FFXII.jpg|Bestiary entry. XII gilgamesh1 render.png|Initial battle render. FFXII Slice Thrice.png|Slice Thrice. FFXII Bitter End.png|Bitter End. FFXII Fly, Enkidu!.png|Fly, Enkidu! FFXII Monarch Sword.png|Monarch Sword. FFXII Now, Enkidu.PNG|Now, Enkidu! FFXII Perfect Defense.png|Perfect Defense. FFXII Ultimate Illusion.png|Ultimate Illusion. Etymology Trivia *Gilgamesh's special attack is called Ultimate Illusion ( in the Japanese version), a synonym for "final fantasy". In the German and Italian versions, it is named Finale Fantasie and Fantasia finale, respectively. While using the attack, Gilgamesh cries "This sword I wield... is no counterfeit!", although his swords are fakes. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, this attack is used as Gilgamesh's perfect EX Burst. *As with Final Fantasy V, the player can steal a full set of Genji equipment from Gilgamesh. His sidekick, Enkidu, returns as a dog of the same name, possibly the same creature that changed its form. *As in his original appearance in Final Fantasy V, the party battles Gilgamesh the first time on a large bridge. Related enemies *Enkidu (Elite Mark) de:Gilgamesch (FFXII) it:Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XII) Category:Elite Marks Final Fantasy XII